The green Thumbed Hunters
by Shakalos123
Summary: Crazy dave retired from all the inventing after his creations of the Bloomdooms, a geneteically powerful species of plants. however, he's givend all of the Bloomdoos to his group of apprentices. Now these new planters are heading to Beacon as hunters/huntresses... enemies better hope that they don't cross the Bloomdooms path. I don't own RWBY or PvZ, just Ocs, plot, and some plants
1. Chapter 1

**PLANTS VS ZOMBIES X RWBY!**

 **Yeah this has been a long time coming, but the main problem was coming up with a decent plot around it. But it's basically this:**

 **Summary- Crazy Dave was a powerful genius turned insane by his own experiences. However, he was highly favored by the Arcs and was assigned as their Gardener. Due to this, Crazy Dave and his invention Penny(the van, not the android, Ps. Penny's a cyborg here too :)) meets Jaune, Rose, and their friends, and quickly bonds with them. (They basically go through the story of PvZ 2 later on). Years later the entire entourage of plants have a new gardener- um, gardeners.**

 **So let's get this going before I lose this plot.**

* * *

(Jaune's pov)

*sigh*

how can things get any worse?

i Just wanted to tend to my plants. not become a hunter. Its not that i hate them... i guess being a hunter isn't so bad, but i feel like that would hurt plant-life rather than create it. then again, the plants i have won't exactly go down easy. believe it or not, the Grimm actually stand no chance against them, if one plans and plants right. one second they look at my plant, and the next one... Boom! they all explode. some of them became sassy and cocky after that, but i keep telling them to stop it.

...oops, i forgot to mention that these plants can talk... and walk-er hop, and communicate... oh screw it they're all alive. now that that bandage was ripped off, let me tell you why... long story short, My family hired a guy called "Crazy Dave" to be our gardener since my parents like flora yet they don't really have the green thumbs like he does. sooner or later, my sister, our group of friends (Sebastian, Dahlia, Kamui, Jet, Adam, Penny, and Neo) and I found out that Dave was actually a Former Genius scientist, a DAMN good one at that. he created the Plants i was talking about earlier, along with upgrading his RV with an A.I. called Penny (that wont get confusing at ALL.)

the reason why he went crazy, besides his age and going senile, was because of his old rivalry with a guy named Edgar Zomboss, a person whose managed to reanimate dead things. at a Last stand, Dave won, and Zomboss died, but before that, the big brained Fuckface shot a ray at him, and from what i found out from Dave, it basically mind rapes him occasionally. Anyway, Dave wanted to see if we could help him collect some plants he hid away, and we did. and by the time that fiasco was over, he wanted to continue his legacy, so he each gave us Some seeds of those plants and asked if we could care for them like he did.

we're getting off topic here, which brings me to my current predicament. I'm in a School for hunters/huntresses in training, and i barely scrape the bottom of the barrel in terms of requirements. I lead team JNPR, with my sister team RWBY, yet nobody outside my inner circle knows about the BloomDooms (we decided to name them as a new Race of plant), And now thanks to a certain douchebag of a bully, some of my Plant seeds were scattered around the Campus, and i Have to find them all. the worst part, you may ask? well...

join me as i watch my Sunflower Plant Seed sitting snug at the hands of one fleeting yet oblivious Ruby Rose. the last think i heard her say before she rounded the corner was-

"i can't wait to plant you."

and with that, please excuse me while i go Apeshit, while plotting team CRDL's Murder.

* * *

(Ruby's Pov)

so i was just minding my own business, right, when i found this Seed packet lying on a tree branch outside. for some reason, this had a certain... energy that's drawing me towards it. this got me curious.

and you know what people do with curiosity.

So i picked up the seed and the energy i felt before skyrocketed. okay now my interest has piqued. what kind of thing could possess this energy, and from a plant seed no less! yeah, that's right, plant seed. there's only one seed in the pouch i found, but the seed's size nearly took up the whole packet. from the cartoon-ish picture on the front, i'd say that this would be a sunflower, but why is there a smiley face on it?

oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. but until then...

"i can't wait to plant you." I said. walking away and ignoring the unadulterated killing intent coming from behind me. good thing i was close to my dorm, saves a lot of running and energy. now, what do i use as a pot?

* * *

(Nobody's Pov, 2 hours later)

"Hey sis! We're back!" Yang shouted swinging the door open. looking around the room.

"hey guys... just hang on a minute!" she heard Ruby yell in the other room. running in the room, the other members looked at the frizzled looked on Ruby as she held a pot filled with soil.

"what's with the pot sis?" Yang asked.

"I never took you for a gardener ruby." Weiss added.

"i kinda found this plant seed packet and i figured _hey why not, we could use some greenery._ " Ruby started, holding up the makeshift pot she crafted out of an old container.

"the directions are wierd however..."

"why?" Blake asked.

"all it said was to leave it to direct sunlight and pour a whole bottled water weekly."

"wait... the whole bottle?" Yang asked.

"the whole bottle."

"let me see that packet." Weiss yelled, snatching the packet faster than Ruby could react. looking over the instructions on the back, Weiss went wide eyed at what she read.

"who wrote this!? this has to be some sick joke right?"

"umm..."

"...you didn't..." weiss slowly gazed upon the embarrased teen averting her eyes.

"that plant's going to drown you know."

"i know..."

"welp! i came back here to sleep off the rest of the day, and i'm gonna do it!" yang said, patting ruby's shoulder. "don't worry sis, we'll get some plants tomorrow for you."

"...okay..." and with that, the other members following Yang's exclamation, turned in for today and slept early, none of them noticing that the Sunflower started to grow with a new smile on its face.

* * *

(the next day)

Yawning, Ruby awoke to the sound of minor shuffling. looking around, she only saw the other members of team RWBY still asleep, the window sliding open, and the small sunflower... trying to open it?

"huh?" was all Ruby had to say before the sunflower turned towards her, a small smile on its face and... is that thing moving?

"HUH!?" Ruby yelped, startling the others awake.

"huh? wuzzat?" Yang spoke ready to fall off her bunk.

"Ruby, there better be a good reason fo-" Weiss started.

"THE PLANT HAS A FACE!" Ruby screeched.

"...what?" Blake added, rising up from her bed.

"that has got to be the most ridiculous thing i have ever heard you say." Weiss deadpanned.

"um... excuse me." the sunflower said. but the was dismissed quickly.

"in a moment, do you even hear your...your..." Weiss drowned out, suddenly turning towards the new voice. the other followed suit, and all four of their gazes were on the small sunflower. the smile ever so present before it spoke.

"can one of you open the window please? i'd like to have some sunlight."

most of the staff and some students would probably attest to how they were woken up by a chorus of four screams that morning.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S ALL!

so just to recap:

Cardin was a dick

Jaune's Plants were scattered

Ruby found Sunflower

and team RWBY now has the Sunflower

will they figure out what exactly the fuck is going on? will Jaune find sunflower before even more trouble brews, and will Sunflower ever get her sunshine? find out next chapter!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I never knew you liked this so much!**

 **Alright, I'll make more of this, but on one condition… you give my other fics some of this love.**

 **I work hard on all of my fics, so they should all receive the same amount of love.**

 **Just to keep up:**

 **RWBY: sunflower, [?] (this chapter), [?] (this chapter)**

 **Jaune: Gold bloom, shrinking violet, ghost pepper, Doomshroom**

 **Lost plants: 125**

 **Plants with the other team: 12**

 **Just a heads up on who has how many plants.**

 **And now… Review time!**

 **Jyoster: I'm glad to end your search for a PVZ/RWBY fic. I usually aim for crossovers that are either rare or nonexistent.**

 **BlitzNeutral69: I will, but read above. I want all of my creations to have the same love. Also I will only promise to try. Worst case scenario it might take a month or two.**

 **Mr. Green37: thank you. Also, I clearly said that Zomboss lost the final stand, so he's not Rising up anytime soon. (or will he?) this time it's against the Grimm, but stay tuned and you might be surprised at where this goes.**

 **With that out the way… let's go!**

* * *

the four screams died down.

the four members of team RWBY finished their unintentional screaming choir to look at the new abnormal creature that was in front of them.

the same creature, might i add, who just ignores them and proceeds to open the window, or at least try to.

"what Is that!?" weiss spoke first.

"I have a name you know." the plant spoke.

"wh-what are y-you!?" Ruby stuttered, gaining some courage to step towards the talking plant.

"can't you tell? you did plant me after all. I'm Sunflower."

"...wait, sunflower? as in, the sunflower i tried to plant yesterday?"

"yes."

"but i thought..."

"we're not like other plants. we're special for a reason."

"wait..." Yang stopped. "we're? as in... more than one!?"

"Yeah! I can even see two more outside." the plant said.

"who are they?" Ruby asked, looking out the window. just like sunflower said, there are two seed pouches like hers, lodged up on a tree branch.

"from what I can see, it looks like Snapdragon, and Kiwibeast."

"well those names don't sound wrong at all." Yang snarked sarcastically.

"...I'm still stuck on the fact that you're alive, and that there are more of you." Weiss moaned.

"whatever, let's just- where'd Ruby go?" Yang asked mid sentence as the red clad leader was missing. then a loud thud came from behind them, revealing Ruby with twigs, leaves, and most importantly, two of the seed packets.

"Got them." was all she said before passing out.

"...idiot." Weiss deadpanned with a facepalm.

"well then-" Yang started.

"If you make a plant pun, I will end you."

* * *

(with Jaune and his Plants)

"have you found anything yet?" Jaune asked.

"Nope." Doomshroom, the black mushroom, mumbled rolling out the window above him.

"sorry." Goldbloom, the green bulb with gold buds said, hopping away from one of the gardens.

"nuh-uh." Ghost Pepper, the spectral pepper moaned phasing out of the wall.

"I found one!" Shrinking Violet, a tiny violet, squealed shyly, hopping towards the group.

"you did? who and where are they?" Jaune asked.

"It's Rose swordsman, she was being carried away by this blonde woman with glasses."

"that must be one of the professors... crap, we'll have to sneak her out."

"well that might be a problem." Goldbloom added.

"why?"

"..." all four plants just stared at him.

"she's right behind me, isn't she?" was all he had to say.

"Mr. Arc, would you care to explain to me what exactly am I seeing here?"

* * *

 **OH DEAR GLOMP I'M SO DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

 **sorry for the long wait, i had the other fics to update. so... sorry that this might seem rushed and a bit short.**

 **TBC.**


	3. side note

Just a side note before the next chapter. and before you try, this is on ALL of my active fics (this doesn't include the discontinued and Hiatus ones)

I have a few things to say to the certain percentage of readers on here.

First thing's first: stop with the HATE. I'm willing to accept criticism as long as it's constructive. If you lot are sending hate reviews, then go somewhere else. I've had this exact conversation in "The Black Beasts" where some guy was being an ass about how Ragna was a bad character and thus making that fic terrible.

To that I say… kindly fuck off. If you don't like, then don't read it. Go to another fic or something. And if you are going to leave hate reviews, at least have an actual Fanfiction account to talk shit. By all means, I need something to distract me on break. In another fic of mine, "The New Danger Lord", I got two reviews from two more assholes who doesn't have the balls to make a fanfiction account. And since they were on _"guest"_ accounts, I couldn't talk to them, so those reviews are stuck on there.

Second thing: please be patient. I'm juggling like eight fics right now, and I have 2-3 new ones in que to be created. Add that in with college and work, and I'm essentially booked. All I ask for is a little patience.

Third thing: help me. As stated before, I have loads of fics, and there are some who deserves more content since they actively tried/tries to help me. (Shout out to the following: Mystech Master, Hybrid of Fate, Merendinoemiliano, DragonWalkerDEW, pokemansuperallstar, BlackLight181, Reaver17, and axeloftheflame. You all rock!) I just have some simple requests: A) help be my beta reader for a certain Fic, B) become an editor for one of my fics, or C) request to collaborate with me on some.

Those who accept, if they'll allow/want it, will have either them or their OC make an appearance or cameo in the fic they helped in as thanks should they want to help me. PM me or leave a Review if you want to request to help me out.

And lastly: yes I KNOW that there are some Gramatical errors. Don't worry, when I get to a good amount of progress on the fics, I'll go back in and fix them when I have the time to. Really appreciate it if someone could help out too. Lessons the load on all of us.

Thank you for reading this, I hope you'll help out, and have fun reading the rest of the story.

P.s. If you want to make fanart or see my art for these fics, then my account here will have my other accounts listed there so you can see them there.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 3

Green thumbed hunters 3

I'm surprised that people liked this fic, it's growing up to be a fan favorite. Why stop now?

(sees several other fics in progress)

Oh…

Well I can manage a few of them from time to time, but it's gonna take a while to update them frequently, so be patient please.

okay let's continue to the story.

* * *

"Umm... I can explain...?" Jaune started.

"oh please do go on. I'm curious as to how you can explain _this_ to me."

"I don't know if we should be offended by that..." gold bloom said.

"well..."

 ***BOOM!***

 _*RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!*_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" oh good, the chorus quartet from earlier came back. and it sounds like a fifth one joined in too.

"what the hell was THAT!?" Goodwitch screamed, too startled to notice Ghost Pepper sneaking the Rose swordsman-er woman into Jaune's pocket. said boy then proceeded to back away from the lady whilst she was still distracted.

"Whatever it was, it will not go unpunished. Mr. Arc, You- Mr. Arc?" Glynda turned around to find not only Jaune gone, but the four botanical beasts that accompanied him went missing as well.

"...dammit." she groaned. today was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Please don't be who I think it is... PLEASE" Jaune said, cracking the door open to reveal a comical sight before him.

Yang was rolling around on the floor screaming, Kiwibeast holding on for dear life as He chomped harder on her right tit, intentionally trying to rip it off. Meanwhile Weiss and Blake was throwing books at Snapdragon, who was flying around in circles shooting fireballs at them. the only odd ones out were Ruby and sunflower, who were trying to diffuse the situation. miraculously, Ruby was the only one that seemed to be untouched, since Yang has several tears in her clothes and bite marks, and the other two teammates has minor burns and scorch marks in their clothing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he screamed.

"Jaune!?" Team RWBY shouted.

"Jaune!" Sunflower cheered, hopping towards the blonde. Kiwibeast and Snapdragon followed suit, stopping what they were doing in the process.

"oh thank god! what happened? was the blonde one bugging you? are you guys hurt?" Jaune asked rapidly, side glancing at the four girls. "what did you guys do? CONFESS!"

"That thing tried to bite my tit off!" Yang screeched. pointing to Kiwibeast.

"we were fighting whatever the hell that thing is!" Blake continued, pointing at the snapdragon of top of the top bunk.

"And I..." Ruby paused. "I'm not sure what I was doing. neither of them went after me."

"huh. ANYWAY, why do you even have these guys in the first place?" Jaune continued, gesturing to the three plants to the side.

"I kinda just planted Sunflower, then she told me where these two were. then I got them, planted them, and here we are now."

"..."

"... Jaune?"

"I'm gonna Kill Cardin."

"well that's rather blunt-" Weiss chimed in.

"I'm going to KILL him and None of you will stop me!" Jaune yelled comically and marched down the hall.

"...you should probably stop him, I know he'll go through with it." Sunflower said, alleviating the silence.

"Jaune, Don't do something you'll regret! JAUNE!?"

* * *

meanwhile...

"Why do I get the feeling that i'm gonna get hurt in the next 30 seconds?" Sebastian said aloud, the only things hearing him are several plants scouting for seed packets and materials.

"I don't kn-" said Shadow Shroom, Before a sudden red blur crashed into the tall teen.

"OW! wha- WHO hit me!?" he roared. looking down at the assailant, his rage was instantly forgotten as he looked at the beautiful sight. the petite red clad girl looked up at him, and at that moment, time seemed to stop.

gazing at each other's eyes for way too long, both regained their senses at the sound of a fake cough from behind them. looking back, Ruby and Sebastian caught sight of a half amused Yang, Weiss and Blake beside her.

"Oh..OOH! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I-it's fine. I wasn't really paying attention, I should've-"

"Have you seen a blonde guy, probably waving around his weapon screaming bloody murder or something?" Yang interrupted.

"... you mean the Boss?"

"Boss?" team RWBY all chorused.

"BASSY!" Sunflower cheered behind them, startling the four.

"Sunflower!? how are-" he questioned.

"These girls planted me, Snapdragon, and Kiwi."

"huh... so what's this about the Boss screaming to kill someone?"

"Jaune's going to assault this Cardinal fellow because he cause us to be scattered."

"ah, makes sense." Sebastian said, Getting up, and raising Ruby in the process. "Allow me to truly introduce myself. I'm Sebastian."

* * *

 **Cutting it off here.**

 **Now I'm willing to make this a collab if anyone's interested. fave, follow, and review and all that jazz.**

 **TBC.**


End file.
